1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to two-wheeled hand trucks or dollies of the type wherein a primary frame, mounted on a pair of wheels, is adapted in use to assume a generally vertical position and has a generally forwardly disposed nose part connected to project forwardly from the primary frame to receive an object to be carried by the hand truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand trucks of varying design have been proposed and patented and are exemplified by the following listed U.S. Pat. Nos. which applicant wishes to make of record:
3,788,659; 2,689,421; 2,263,879 PA1 3,785,699; 2,396,953; 1,820,669 PA1 3,642,301; 2,362,273; 1,513,045 PA1 3,079,168; 2,318,231; 1,192,790.
While these prior patents relate to various hand-truck designs none disclose structure capable of carrying elongate information-bearing semi-rigid strips and indeed none of these prior patents even suggest the concept. Further, it is evident from a study of these prior patents that the hand trucks of the prior art may be improved upon to a significant degree and it is to this end that the inventive principles shown and described herein are directed.